


Independence

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks he's growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

Seeing his father in a café is the most awkward thing ever. Angel belongs in the vast dark where monsters lurch away from light and swords are the language of choice. Bemused, Connor lets Angel pore over his resumé. "I'm sure you see these things every day when you hire prople," he says lightly.

"I remember when I left my father's roof," Angel says, lost in a maze of his mind's devising.

"Hey, it's part of growing up," Connor says. "I can handle this."

"That's what I thought, too." Angel's smile is crooked. "No one's ever independent until he dies."


End file.
